¡A ÚLTIMO MOMENTO!
by Luis Carlos
Summary: Randy Marsh siempre se ha caracterizado por ser alguien MUY estúpido, irresponsable, cabeza hueca, inmaduro y despistado. todo eso queda bien reflejado cuando su esposa le pide que no le olvide comprar los regalos navideños y como era de esperarse, él lo olvida por completo y debe vivir un sin fin de locuras para poder conseguirlos antes de que sea tarde ¿Lo lograra? véanlo aquí.


**¡A ÚLTIMO MOMENTO!**

 **Buenas noches damas y caballeros, como es tradición, aquí les traigo un especial navideño; ya lo he hecho en años anteriores y este no será la excepción por supuesto. Aunque aquí hay algo peculiar y eso es que es una especie de competencia entre Jva98 y yo para ver quién hizo el fic más gracioso y mediante sus votos, decidirán quién hizo la historia más graciosa; y los que estén indecisos… tengo algo que de seguro los motivará (abro mi billetera mostrando un farro de billetes y les chequeo el ojo ;D)**

 **Así que sin más, comencemos. South Park no es mío, es de los maricas de Trey Parker y Matt Stone (Que para la desgracia de las fanáticas del Style, no reconocieron su relación este año) pero la historia y cualquier personaje OC que pueda aparecer, es de MÍ propiedad.**

-Navidad, Navidad, dulce alegría para todos y felicidad es- era una de las tantas canciones que sonaban por las calles del pueblo de South Park gracias a que está en época navideña.

Las personas andaban por ahí y por allá ya sea decorando sus hogares y demás estructuras con lindos y cursis adornos navideños, o visitando a sus parientes para celebrar esa festividad en familia y con sus seres cercanos, o buscando los regalos que poner bajo el árbol.

Esto último era lo que agitaba a las masas de compradores que corrían de un lado a otro como locos en busca de los obsequios tanto para sus hijos, esposa o esposo y demás familiares olvidando por completo que el significado de la navidad es pasar el tiempo con los seres queridos, que es mejor dar que recibir, ser caritativo con los demás y el cumpleaños del hijo del Todo Poderoso. ¿Pero qué se le puede hacer? Tomando en cuenta que esta festividad sagrada se ha comercializado con el tiempo y perdido lentamente su esencia, era de esperarse esa aptitud por parte de cada uno de los miembros de la sociedad.

Pero de entre todas las personas, había una en particular que no hacía el más mínimo esfuerzo en poner de su parte en esos asuntos; es más, estaba sentado perezosamente en un sofá, riéndose de las tonterías que daban en la TV, usa solamente unos calzoncillos y está rodeado de unas cuantas latas de cervezas vacías. ¿Adivinan de quién se trata? Pues nada más y nada menos que…

-¡RANDY!- lo llamó su esposa Sharon saliendo de la cocina y viéndolo de forma acusadora -¡¿Puedes explicarme esto?!- le mostró un gran frasco que estaba vacío.

-Ahora no, Sharon- él la ignoró y siguió viendo el televisor -Esa Opra… cada vez está más gorda y aguada- rió para poder darle un sorbo a la cerveza que tiene en su mano derecha.

-¡Esto es serio, Randy!- su mujer se puso en medio y apagó la TV haciendo que se quejara -¡¿Qué pasó con los ahorros que teníamos para los regalos de la familia?!- exigió saber.

-Oh pues…- comenzó a ver de un lado a otro de forma desesperada rascándose la nuca -este… eh- no sabía que decir en su defensa cosa que aumentaba el enojo de la castaña que se cruzó de brazos y movió de arriba abajo su pie derecho -¿Recuerdas que ayer iba a jugar Póker con Gerald y los demás muchachos? Al principio tenía una buena racha, pero luego comencé a perder y…-

-Espera un segundo- Sharon lo interrumpió ya temiendo lo peor -No me digas que…- él bajó la mirada y asintió lentamente con la cabeza -¡AAAAHHHH!- gritó histérica tirando el frasco al piso quebrándolo, agarrándose el pelo arrancándose grandes mechones y viendo hacia arriba.

-¿Ese fue un grito?- preguntó Pip desde el Cielo que también estaba siendo adornado con las decoraciones navideñas.

-Parece que sí- le respondió Jesús que estaba colocando un cartel que decía: "¡Feliz Cumpleaños!"

-¿Oíste ese grito, Saddam?-quiso saber el Diablo que estaba con su amante en su cálida cama.

-Eso no importa, sigamos- el dictador iraquí le restó importancia a eso y siguió con su "asuntillo".

-Arg…- se quejó Cthullu desde R'lyeh acostado sobre una montaña de piedras -No dejan que los dioses malignos descansen…- se removió usando una de grandes sus alas a modo de sábana.

-Oye Manglar ¿Escuchaste ese Manglar?- preguntó uno de los habitantes del planeta Manglar.

-Si Manglar, yo también oí ese Manglar- le afirmó el otro.

-¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE HACER SEMEJANTE ESTUPIDEZ?!- preguntó una ya colérica Sharon a un Randy que se había hecho bolita en el sillón, la veía con los ojos abiertos como plastos y temblaba un poco debido al miedo -¡¿Ahora cómo se lo vamos a explicar a los niños y al abuelo?!-

-¡SHIIII! ¡Baja la voz!- le pidió su esposo acercándosele y tapándole la boca con ambas manos -No es para tanto. Así que por favor cálmate- le pidió.

-¡¿Cómo puedes pedirme que me calme después de que hicieras tremenda barbaridad?!- la fiera no calmaba su mal genio y lo apartó bruscamente.

-No todo está perdido, Sharon. Recuerda que aún tengo el bono navideño que le dan a cada uno de los empleados en dónde trabajo- la mujer al oír eso, lentamente comenzó a calmarse.

-Por lo menos aún tenemos eso; espero que sea suficiente para los regalos - se pasó una mano por el pelo -entonces no hay que perder tiempo. Debes comprar los regalos cuanto antes. Yo iría pero ahora mismo debo ayudar a Sheila con sus adornos de Hanukkah. Prométeme que irás por ellos y no te distraerás con cualquier tontería- prácticamente le estaba suplicando.

-No hay problema, Sharon. Es pan comido- le aseguró retomando su posición original en el sillón.

Pasaron los días y faltaba poco para ser 25 de Diciembre, lo que para la población juvenil del pueblo eso significaba que solo faltaba un día para recibir sus tan deseados regalos.

-No puedo esperar que mamá me regale el X-BOX ONE que tanto me merezco y por el que he estado esperando- el culo gordo de Cartman estaba muy ansioso.

-Y cuando lo pruebes, te pondrás a gritar de la ira debido a lo complicado que es instalarlo- le reprochó Kyle enfadándolo -¿Y ustedes ya saben que les van a regalar o es sorpresa?- le preguntó a Stan, Kenny y Butters.

-No. Ya revisé el closet de mis padres, e incluso el de mi abuelo, y no encontré indicios de algún obsequio. Creo que no me van a regalar la bicicleta que tanto quiero y de seguro de darán ropa o algo que no sea de mi interés- Stan suspiró triste.

-"Pero que curioso. Cuando revisamos el closet de nuestros padres, encontramos un consolador nuevecito y en su empaque; se nota que nuestro viejo ya se dio gusto a sí mismo"- comentó Caos en la mente de Butters riendo un poco.

-Pe-pero chicos, recuerden que la navidad no se trata de los regalos. Sino de estar con la familia, ser caritativos con los demás y…- el rubio estaba tratando de dar un discurso sobre el verdadero significado de la Navidad.

-¡Cállate Butters!- le ordenó el culón -dices eso porque de seguro lo único que te van a regalar es un pedazo por ser tan marica detestable- el joven agachó la cabeza frotándose lo nudillos.

-Si eso fuera verdad, tú ya tendrás una mina entera de carbón- le restregó Kenny.

-Y tú no obtendrás ninguna mierda de regalo ya que tu familia es tan pobre, que ni siquiera puede comprarse un condón usado para evitar tener un hijo indeseado como tú y tus hermanos que no valen un…- Eric no pudo seguir hablando ya que el de la capucha le dio un certero golpe en la nariz tirándolo al suelo -¡AUCH KENNY! ¡¿QUÉ TE PASA?!- se retorcía adolorido y se la sujetaba.

-Si vuelves a insinuar que mi hermanita es una indeseada, sabrás lo que es bueno. Bola de mierda- amañó con darle otro golpe asustándolo -y si mis padres quisieran comprar condones usados, se los pedirían a tu puta madre que de seguro si tiene una montaña de ellos- los otros 3 chicos comenzaron a reírse por eso.

-Volviendo al tema de los regalos… ¿Crees que si te habrán comprado un regalo y lo tengan en secreto?- preguntó Kyle a Stan retomando el asunto original.

-Eso espero. Pero… algo me dice que las cosas no van a ser tan fáciles- su amigo miró hacia arriba.

-¡JA, JA, JA! Ese Jay Leno… su quijada cada vez más se parece a un tobogán- Randy de nuevo estaba tirado en el sofá viendo la Tele con las mismas fachas, hasta que apareció Sharon entrado a la casa con muchas bolsas del súper mercado -¡Ah, hola Sharon! ¿Cómo te fue en las compras?- le preguntó sin cambiar de posición.

-Horrible como no tienes ni idea. Hubieras visto como las personas literalmente nos matábamos por las sobras- se quejó dirigiéndose a la cocina ignorando la pequeña risa que él soltó -ah y por cierto ¿En dónde tienes los regalos que compraste con tu bono navideño? Eh estado tan atareada en estos últimos días que se me ha olvidado preguntar por eso ¿Los tienes bien escondidos para que los niños y el abuelo no los descubran?- quiso saber sacando de las bolsas la comida que iba a preparar.

-…- Randy solo se limitó a darle un sorbo a su cerveza hasta que los pequeños engranes dentro de su cabeza hueca lentamente comenzaron a moverse haciendo un chirrido de metal oxidado y causar un sonido de ¡CLICK! Que le hizo reaccionar -¡PURF!- escupió su bebida manchando la TV -¡OH MIERDA!- se escandalizó.

-¿Pasa algo, querido?- le preguntó Sharon asomándose desde la cocina.

-¡NADA, NADA, NADA! Que ahora que me acuerdo, Gerald me había pedido que lo ayudara a… ¡Hacer los trompos de madera que les regalará a sus hijos! Regreso luego- tomó sus ropas y se las colocó torpemente, cayéndose en más de una ocasión, para poder salir de la casa, meterse a su auto y acelerar a fondo casi atropellando a unos transeúntes que pasaban por ahí.

-¡Maldición, maldición, maldición! ¡¿CÓMO PUDE LLEGAR A SER TAN ESTÚPIDO?!- se regañó a sí mismo tomando su celular y marcando un número -¡Gerald soy yo, Randy! Si Sharon te llama y pregunta por mí, dile que te estoy ayudando a hacer esos trompos que siempre le regalas a tus hijos Hanucara… ¡LO QUE SEA!- le pidió.

 _ **-"¿Cómo dices Randy? ¿Por qué haría eso?"-**_ su amigo se confundió por esa petición.

-¡Solo cúmpleme esa petición, carajo!- le colgó sin más -debo llegar rápido a reclamar mi bono y conseguir los regalos antes de que sea tarde- aumentó la velocidad del vehículo.

-¡OYE TÚ MALPARIDO HIJO DE PUTA!- le gritó furioso el padre de Kenny ya que la chatarra que maneja sufrió una ligera raspada por el auto del señor Marsh; una más para la colección.

 _ **CUANDO RANDY LLEGÓ A SU TRABAJO…**_

-¡¿NO ME VA A DAR MI BONO NAVIDEÑO?!- gritó alterado a su jefe -¡¿Por qué?!- se enfadó.

-Marsh… ¿Qué no recuerdas hace unos días cuando decidiste usar nuestras máquinas expendedoras como trineos para jugar con los demás empleados en esa fiesta donde todos se pasaron de copas como unos malditos alcohólicos?- su patrón estaba más molesto que él, pero conservaba la calma y compostura.

-¡Yo no recuerdo haber…!- Randy iba alegar, hasta que de nuevo los microscópicos y oxidados engranes de su cabeza dura comenzaron a rotar a la misma velocidad con la que se mueven los continentes -este… sí… creo recordar algo de eso… fue tan divertido- su sonrisa solo enfadó más a su jefe -pero jefecito… tiene que tener en cuenta que en esos momentos ninguno de nosotros estaba en sus cabales ¿No podría pasar esto por alto y tomar en cuenta que estamos en esta fecha tan especial?- quiso apelar su lado más humano poniendo ojitos de borrego.

-No tientes mi paciencia, Marsh. Si no te he botado a ti y a los demás es por eso mismo, porque estamos en esta fecha especial; deben considerarse afortunados que solo les haya negado los bonos navideños para comprar las nuevas máquinas expendedoras- enseguida dejó de sonreír.

-¡Pero jefe! Necesito de ese bono navideño para poder comprarle regalos a mi familia- le insistió.

-Debiste haberlo pensado mejor antes de hacer esa gracia. Ahora lárgate antes de que cambie de opinión- al decirle este ultimátum, Randy agachó la cabeza y se retiró a pasos lentos derrotado.

-Ah cielos…- suspiró sentado en las gradas cerda de la entrada de su lugar de trabajo y se sujetaba los costados de la cabeza para luego sacar una pequeña lista en dónde tiene las cosas que su familia quiere y el precio que valen -¿De dónde voy a sacar el dinero para esto?- la guardó.

Una brisa hizo volar varios papeles y uno de ellos dio contra su pierna derecha. Lo tomó y leyó lo que tenía escrito: "Britney Spears se ha visto dando funciones privadas, los rumores sobre que posiblemente este recurriendo a eso para poder mantenerse aumenten rápidamente"

-Esa Britney… aun sin media cabeza, siempre seguirá siendo protagonistas de las cosas más raras- rió un poco. Hasta que por tercera vez, sus engranes de nuevo se movieron solo que ahora porque se le ocurrió una idea -funciones privadas… ¡ESO ES!- se levantó sonriendo de forma triunfal

 _ **MÁS TARDE ESE MISMO DÍA…**_

-¡Damas y caballeros, aquí les traemos en vivo y en directo a la única e inigualable LORDE!- anunció el presentador de un antro y se hizo a un lado a la vez que se encendían varias luces de diversos colores y las grandes cortinas se abrían dando paso a la tan aclamada cantante que usaba un elegante traje negro que le tallaba, una peluca y se cubrió el bigote para que nadie descubriera que se trataba de un hombre; todos aplaudieron y chiflaron al verla.

 _ **-"Soy una princesa cortada de mármol"-**_ cantaba a través del micrófono bajando lentamente de las escaleras de la tarima _**-"más suave que una tormenta, y las cicatrices que marcan mi cuerpo**_ _**son plateadas y doradas"-**_ se acercó al público que seguían mirándola y oyéndola con admiración _**-"mi sangre es una inundación de rubíes, piedras preciosas que mantienen mis venas cálidas"-**_ le acarició el pelo a uno de los espectadores que después de soltar un suspiro de enamorado, cayó desmayado _**-"el fuego encuentra refugio en mí. Me muevo por la ciudad, tranquila como el fuego"-**_ sobó la mejilla de otro que tenía la cara apoyada en ambas manos y sus ojos tomaron la forma de corazoncitos _**-"Y mi collar es de ópalo, lo ato y lo desato"-**_

-Yo tengo algo que puedes atar y desatar cuando quieras, lindura- le dijo pícaramente otro hombre que con todo descaro la tomó de la cintura e hizo que se sentara en su regazo -vamos, dale un besito a tu fan #1- intentó besarla.

-¡ATREVIDO!- la "joven cantante" le dio una bofetada furiosa. El resto de las personas comenzaron a abuchear al tipo que en vez de molestarse, rió un poco y se sobó la mejilla.

-Huy, manos delicadas pero firmes. ¡Sin dudas eres de mi tipo!- intentó besarla a la fuerza, haciendo que ella le diera ahora un puñetazo tirándolo al piso.

-¡QUE ME SUELTES PENDEJO!- debido a la ira, no pudo disimular su voz masculina y por si fuera poco, al pararse y pegarle al tipo, este la tomó de la peluca quitándosela -Oh, oh- se llevó las manos a la cabeza y ahora todos lo vieron atónitos.

-¡OIGAN ESA NO ES LORDE! ¡ES UN IMPOSTOR!- lo señaló uno de los sujetos que acarició antes y de uno en uno, las demás personas comenzaron a pararse y acercársele con malas intenciones.

-¡No, no, no! ¡ESPEREN! Ustedes no lo entienden ¡Yo soy la verdadera Lorde!- retrocedió asustado.

-¡Sí claro, cómo no! ¿Ahora va a decirnos que una de las cantantes más influyentes de los últimos tiempos se tratan en realidad de un viejo maricón travesti, cierto? ¡AGÁRRENLO!- todos enseguida se le quisieron tirar encima.

-¡AH CARAJO!- Randy no tuvo más opción que correr por su vida y huir de esa turba iracunda.

Como su primer intento de conseguir mucho dinero rápidamente fue un fracaso monumental, Randy estaba en el bar ahogando sus penas en alcohol sin saber ahora que hacer para salir de su situación tan difícil.

-¿Qué hago ahora…? Dios… si estás allá arriba ¡Dame una señal!- le habló al aire.

-¡OYE MARSH!- le llamó alguien y al dar la vuelta se topó con el señor Tucker, Stuart, el tío Jimbo, Ned y otros sujetos -¿Quieres participar en una competencia de bebidas? El que más aguante recibirá todo esto- le mostraron un gran farro de billetes.

-Sabía que ibas a darme una señal- miro hacia arriba y chequeo el ojo derecho -el alcohol… la causa y la solución de todos los problemas de la vida- y con mucho gusto aceptó el reto.

-¡FONDO, FONDO, FONDO!- exclamaban las personas que estaban alrededor de los "valerosos" competidores que se tragaban todo el contenido de sus botellas sin tomarse un momento para descansar hasta ingerir todo su contenido.

-¡HIP! Luego le dije a mi jefe… que yo seré todo lo fracasado que sea… ¡HIP! Pero que por lo menos yo no engaño a mi esposa… con otros hombres ¡HIP! Debieron haber visto su cara cuando le dije eso, ja, ja, ja…- Stuart estaba contando una de sus "grandes anécdotas".

-¿En serio eso hacía tu jefe? ¡HIP! ¡Vaya! Parece que Steven tiene competencia ¡HIP!- todos comenzaron a reír por esta broma hecha por el señor Tucker.

-Es que uno no sabe con quién lidia… hasta que es demasiado tarde ¡HIP!- Randy se llevó una botella a la boca para luego eructar.

-Interesantes palabras… viniendo de alguien que ¡HIP! Se viste de mujer… y finge ser una gran cantante- Thomas rió un poco y también le dio otro sorbo a su bebida.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste, Tucker…?- Randy se molestó por eso y se levantó casi cayéndose.

-Dije: interesantes palabras viniendo de…- el peli-naranja también iba a levantarse, pero el alcohol se le subió a la cabeza y se desmayó cayendo como tronco al piso.

-¡JA, UNO MENOS!- Randy sonrió triunfal viendo cómo se llevaban el cuerpo de Thomas y lo ponían con el de los otros borrachines en una esquina -Solo quedamos tú y yo ¡HIP! Stuart…- miró desafiante al castaño sonriendo de forma boba.

-Veamos si aguantas otra ronda ¡HIP!- pidió otra caja de botellas.

-Con mucho ¡HIP! Gusto- se alistó para soportar otro apretón de hígado.

 _ **DESPUÉS DE ESA SIGUIENTE RONDA…**_

-Hay… ¿En dónde estoy?- Randy se levantó de entre unos arbustos con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Miraba de un lado a otro desorientado dándose cuenta de que estaba a las afueras del pueblo, usaba solamente unos calzoncillos y estaba cubierto de una sustancia pegajosa -Mi culo…- se sobó la retaguardia que le dolía incluso más la cabeza. Después vio cerca de él unas prendas de mujer junto con su celular y billetera, así que las tomó y marcó un número -Jimbo… ¿Qué pasó? No recuerdo nada más después de aceptar la última ronda…- se sobó las sienes.

 _ **-"¿Randy? Cielos, como te lo explicó. Yo tampoco lo recuerdo muy bien, pero creo que cuando comenzaste la última ronda con Stuart, estabas por ganar hasta que comenzaste a cantar como un marica parándote sobre la mesa, e incluso le pediste a una vieja que pasaba por ahí que te prestara sus ropas… y unos tipos al verte en ese estado decidieron llevarte de paseo para divertirse y bueno… ya sabes lo que eso significa"-**_ explicó su hermano incómodo y avergonzado.

-Oh mierda…- Randy quedó en Shock por todo eso -¡CREO QUE VOY A VOMI…!- fue al arbusto y expulsó todo su contenido estomacal.

Con su segundo intento siendo otro fracaso monumental, Randy vagaba por las calles (Caminando con dificultad) pensando de qué manera va a conseguir el dinero que necesita. Se paró frente a una tienda y a través del cristal podía ver la modelo de bicicleta que Stan tanto anhela.

Gimió de tristeza ya que lo más probable es que no le pueda regalar eso a su hijo menor e imaginarse la cara de decepción tanto de él como el del resto de su familia, era lo que más le atormentaba.

-Ah carajo… ¿No puedes enviarme otra señal solo que esta vez una menos humillante?- volvió a preguntarle al aire y mirando hacia arriba -cuándo quieras puedes enviármela- siguió esperando pero solo obtuvo silencio como respuesta -me cago en… ¿Qué voy hacer ahora para conseguir dinero fácil y rápido?- retomó su caminata después de rascarse el trasero.

-Disculpe señor- se le acercó un tipo con una larga gabardina púrpura, sombrero fino con una pluma encima apuntando hacia atrás y una sonrisa maliciosa -no pude evitar escuchar que usted quiere conseguir dinero fácil y rápido. Creo que tengo justo lo que necesita y solo tendrá que hacerlo una sola vez- su sonrisa se ensancho.

-¿En serio? ¡¿Qué tengo que hacer?!- gracias a su poco sentido común, Randy accedió enseguida.

-Acompáñeme- pasó su brazo derecho por los hombros de él y comenzaron a caminar juntos.

-¡Señoras y señores!- habló otro anunciador, solo que este está parado encima de un cuadrilátero y habían incontables espectadores -¡Sean todos bienvenidos al bello espectáculo de la lucha enmascarada!- las personas comenzaron a aplaudir -En esta esquina tenemos al indiscutible campeón de los campeones, el ejemplo perfecto del salvajismo inhumano ¡El invencible Mr. Armagedón!- señaló a un hombre muy alto y musculoso cuya máscara hacía alusión a un demonio y rugió como bestia, el público se puso más eufórico -Y en la otra esquina, la nueva víctima, quiero decir, el retador ¡El Murciélago!- señaló a Randy, que irónicamente, estaba usando el mismo disfraz que usó el tipo gordo contra el que peleo en la liga de beisbol hace mucho tiempo. Las personas ahora comenzaron a abuchearlo.

-¡GRACIAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS!- él lejos de incomodarse, se lo tomó como un alago -ahora a ganar el dinero para los regalos- se dirigió al centro del cuadrilátero en dónde ya estaba su oponente y pese a la enorme diferencia de alturas, no se intimidó en lo más mínimo.

-Muy bien, ya saben las reglas. Nada de golpes bajos, mordidas y ese tipo de cosas; aparte de eso, pueden usar todo sus recursos para ganar- les dijo el réferi.

-Esto será divertido- Randy estaba entusiasmado como niño chiquito.

-Pero más para mí- su enemigo sonrió con burla y lo empujo de la cara haciendo que chocara contra las cuerdas. Cosa que lo molestó y le reclamó diciéndole: "¡HEY! ¡Aún no estaba listo!"

-Por algo dije que podían usar todos sus recursos ¡Ahora peleen!- el presentador se alejó.

Los contrincantes se pusieron en guardia y caminaron lentamente en círculos sin despegar su mirada del otro. Mr. Armagedón gruñía como perro con escorbuto y el Murciélago trataba de poner su mirada más intimidante.

-¡AAHH!- Randy movió sus brazos de forma circular y después de gritar como nena, se le quiso acercar a su enemigo corriendo a ciegas.

Mr. Armagedón solo se limitó a arquear la ceja derecha y con tranquilidad se corrió a la derecha esquivando al bobalicón que siguió su camino chocando contra las cuerdas que actuaron como resorteras y lo devolvieron.

-¡PAF!- el grandulón extendió su brazo derecho haciendo que la cara de él chocara el antebrazo y cayera al piso para enseguida dar un salto y aplastarle la espalda con un sentón y cogerle la pierna derecha para torcérsela.

-¡El campeón tiene a su víctima a su completa merced y está aplicándole una torcedura de pierna!- anunció el réferi y el público continuó gritando de la emoción.

-HAYAYAY!- Randy golpeaba la lona rápidamente con sus puños derramando lágrimas -¡Suéltame, suéltame!-le suplicó en un intento desesperado de que no lo siguiera lastimando de esa forma.

El grandulón accedió a su petición, se levantó dejando de torcerle la pierna solo para sujetarlo y alzarlo por encima de su cabeza y hacer que girara como un trompo sin control. Después de unos segundos, lo tiró contra las cuerdas que de nuevo hicieron revotar y extendió hacia adelante su pierna derecha haciendo que el abdomen de él chocara contra su pie.

-Ah…ah…- perdió el aire, se dobló hacia adelante sujetándose el abdomen y camino de espaldas hasta caer al piso dejando el trasero al aire.

-A ponerle fin a esta payasada- Mr. Armagedón quiso ponerle las manos encima de nuevo, pero…

-¡PURF!- Randy tiró un pedo que pudo ser olido más allá del cuadrilátero y las personas del público que estaban más cerca se desmayaban o vomitaban por las náuseas, especialmente su enemigo.

-¿Qué?- se confundió y se levantó viendo todo a su alrededor confundido sin darse cuenta de lo que acabó de hacer -no sé qué pasó ¡Pero debo aprovechar esta oportunidad!- enseguida saltó y le dio una patada en el pecho a su enemigo, después un derechazo seguido de un izquierdazo y por último lo tomó de la cabeza e hizo chocar sus frentes -Hay…- mala idea ya que él fue el más afectado por ese golpe y volvió a retroceder ahora sobándose la frente.

-¡Enano estúpido!- Mr. Armagedón lo tomó del cuello estrangulándolo -¡TOMA ESTO!- le dio un codazo en su dura cabeza hueca lastimándosela más y lo volvió a levantar -¡Y AHORA ESTO!- al igual que como Bane hizo con Batman, hizo que su espalda chocara contra su rodilla lastimándolo de gravedad -¡Y para terminar!- le rodeó el cuello con su brazo izquierdo haciéndole una llave, se ensalivó el índice derecho y se lo metió en una de sus orejas -¡¿A qué te sabe?!-

-¡Mr. Armagedón está aplicando el Dedo Sordo Pegajoso! Es más que obvio quién saldrá ganando este combate- pese a todo, el réferi seguía documentando todo, solo que ahora, paradójicamente, estaba usando una máscara como la de Bane para ser inmune al olor.

Como su "carrera" de luchador enmascarado fue otro fracaso monumental, busco cualquier oficio con el que pueda ganar dinero fácilmente y en poco tiempo, desde los más honestos y humildes, hasta los verdaderamente desesperados.

 _ **PRUEBA DE CHOQUES…**_

-¿Estás listo?- preguntó un operador mientras que con otros alistaban el auto en el que Randy estaba y que iba a ser chocado.

-Listo- respondió -¿Pero por qué quieren un voluntario humano para estás pruebas? ¿Qué no tienen esos maniquís especiales para esto?- quiso saber.

-Es que como los maniquíes son seres artificiales, no muestran las verdaderas heridas que un humano tendría en un choque a altas velocidades- le explicó para ponerle el cinturón -ya todo está listo- avisó para que los demás se apartaran -comenzaremos en… uno… dos… ¡TRES YA!- al carro salió disparado a toda velocidad rumbo hacia una gruesa pared de concreto.

-¡MAMÁÁÁÁ!- gritó Randy que se hundía en su asiento, los ojos se hundían en sus cuencas y tenía la lengua salida que se agitaba como la de un perro que saca la cabeza de un auto en movimiento.

-¡TRANK!- toda la parte delantera del auto al chocar contra el muro se embutió como lata de gaseosa aplastada, todos los vidrios se reventaron, algunas llantas salieron disparadas. Como tenía el cinturón puesto, Randy no salió despedido de su asiento, pero se golpeó duramente contra el interior del vehículo debido a que no se activó la bolsa de aire del volante y algunos pedazos de vidrios se le clavaron al cuerpo.

-Hay mi cabeza…- se sobó la frente justo antes de que la bolsa se activara, le diera en la cara impulsándolo hacia atrás y que el asiento se torciera.

-Bien… muy bien…- los operadores tomaban apuntes -ahora probemos con el camión…-

 _ **DOBLE DE RIESGO…**_

 **-** ¡CORTE!- gritó un director que estaba dirigiendo una película -muy bien Tom, lo hiciste muy bien- felicitó al protagonista que es interpretado por Tom Cruise y fanfarroneó -¡Que entre el doble!- dieron paso a Randy que iba a saltar de un edificio que estaba a punto de explotar dentro de la gran sala de rodaje.

-No puedo creerlo ¡ES TOM CRUISE! ¿Podría darme su autógrafo para poder restregárselo a mis amigos?- le estaba lamiendo las botas al actor y le ofreció un papel y lápiz.

-Podrás pedir todos los autógrafos que quieras luego de tomar esta escena ¡Ponte en posición!- le apuro el director. Así que fue hasta el edificio que iba a estallar -Luces, cámaras ¡ACCIÓN!-

Randy corría acercándose al lugar por donde iba a saltar y al estar a medio camino comenzaron las explosiones por lo que aceleró su paso y justo cuando iba a ser alcanzado por las llamas, pudo saltar. Pero en vez de caer sobre la colchoneta inflable que estaba en el suelo, cayó en un trampolín que se encontraba cerca revotando tan fuerte que llegó hasta el techo colgándose de uno de los reflectores encargados de iluminar el lugar.

-¡SOCORRO, BÁJENME DE AQUÍ!- pataleaba y lloraba como un niño chiquito.

Antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo, el soporte del reflector en el que estaba cedió y cayó al piso llevándose no solo a él, sino a los demás reflectores que al desplomarse arrastraron con ellos grandes pedazos del techo y por consecuencia, este también comenzó a colapsar.

-¡Sálvense quién pueda!- gritó el director corriendo por su vida viendo como todo el escenario era destruido por los pedazos de techo que caían y aplastaban tanto el montaje, como a las personas.

-¡Debí quedarme en la luna junto a esa ballena muerta!- se quejó el actor apenas esquivando uno de los reflectores que casi la cayó encima.

Cuando todo el techo colapsó levantó una densa nube de polvo que al mitigarse reveló un verdadero Caos. Trozos por todos lados, el escenario destruido por completo, personas aplastadas y sepultadas, algunas vivas pidiendo ayuda, y el resto las fue a auxiliar.

-Hay…- Randy se levantó de entre los escombros sobándose la cabeza -¿Qué pasó?- preguntó viendo de un lado a otro.

-¡Él es el culpable de todo esto! ¡ATRÁPENLO!- lo señaló el director y el personal que no estaba herido, enseguida lo corretearon para darle una buena tunda.

 _ **MESERO DE RESTAURANTE FINO…**_

-… ¿Y eso es todo lo que van a pedir?- terminó de tomar el pedido de una pareja.

-Eso es todo. Ah y también tráigannos unas velitas. Como es nuestro primer aniversario, debe ser especial- el hombre tomó la mano de su mujer que rió un poco.

-Será todo un placer- se retiró feliz pensando: "Este es el trabajo indicado para mí" y después de unos minutos, ya les iba a servir su pedido -servido- con una rara caballerosidad por parte suya, colocó los platos con comida en la mesa -y el toque final…- puso las velas e intentó prenderlas con el encendedor, pero este no se prendía -¿Qué le pasa a esta porquería?- lo golpeó unas cuantas veces logrando que encendiera, tomo una de las velas y la prendió, pero se le resbaló de las manos cayendo en…

-¡MI CABELLO, MI CABELLO!- gritaba la mujer ya que su pelo se incendiaba y comenzó a correr de forma desesperada ante la vista estupefacta de las demás personas.

-¡YO ME ENCARGO!- Randy tomó el mantel de una mesa y lo jaló, haciendo accidentalmente el truco de no tirar lo que tenía encima, y lo puso encima de la mujer para tratar de apagar el fuego -¡no se mueva señora, no se mueva!- agitaba el mantel causando que este también se incendiara -¡OH MIERDA!- al tirarlo a un lado, hizo que cayera sobre las cortinas del local que también se prendieron fuego -¡¿ES UNA JODIDA BROMA?!-

El restaurante se incendió por completo cobrándose muchos heridos y uno que otro muerto; todo cortesía del estúpido padre de Stan que se limitó a ver como los bomberos extinguían las llamas.

-Dios… ¡¿Yo que hice para merecer esto?!- se lamentó.

-¡Hay está el responsable! ¡AGÁRRENLO!- de nuevo una turba iracunda lo hizo correr por su vida.

Después de más trabajos que terminaron en catástrofes, Randy volvía a vagar por las calles ahora caminando con más dificultad debido al dolor de todas las heridas que recolectó en el proceso.

-¿Y ahora quién podrá ayudarme?- haciendo alusión a una frase famosa de cierto súper héroe bien torpe, siguió caminando hasta que de nuevo una brisa hizo que un papel diera, ahora contra su cara llena de golpes -¡Ah mierda! ¿Qué será esta vez?- se lo quitó furioso y antes de hacerlo bola, leyó su contenido -"Se solicita voluntario para pequeño experimento"- siguió leyendo hasta que se topó con lo que más le llamó la atención -"Paga lo suficientemente buena para no trabajar durante un buen tiempo"- sus ojos volvieron a tomar la forma del signo del dólar -sin dudas este es el día de las grandes oportunidades- y volviéndose a guiar por su falta de sentido común, fue a aceptar lo que sea que le fueran a pedir que hiciera.

-¿Qué debo hacer, Dr. Mephisto?- le preguntó al científico loco del pueblo ya que él había esparcido esos volantes esperando a que alguien respondiera a su grito de ayuda.

-Casi nada, solo debes dejarte inyectar este suero experimental que he estado creando para crear una nueva generación de súper humanos que harán que las limitaciones que las personas normales tienen, sean parte del pasado- le explicó el viejito con una sonrisa torcida.

-¿En serio? ¡¿Pues qué estamos esperando?!- el papá de Randy extendió su brazo derecho esperando a que lo inyectaran ya que consideraba eso, una especie de bono extra.

-Pero primero debo advertirle que este suero puede tener horribles efectos secundarios en caso de que no funcione como tengo previsto. Podría disolverlo desde adentro hacia afuera causándole una muerte lenta y dolorosa o incluso hacer que mute y se vuelva un monstro horripilante que solo pensará en destruir todo a su paso sin tomar en cuenta que…- intentó decirle las posibles consecuencias que esto podría tener.

-Sí, sí, sí. Lo que sea. Solo inyéctemelo- Randy le interrumpió aun con el brazo extendido y haciendo un total caso omiso a sus advertencias.

El vegete tomó una gran jeringa con un líquido azul en su interior que brillaba un poco y se la clavó en el brazo. Randy hizo una mueca de dolor y espero a que tuviera algún tipo de reacción, pero después de unos segundos, no pasó nada de nada.

-¿Eso es todo? No me siento diferente- se palmeó el cuerpo y se miró de arriba abajo.

-Qué raro… hagamos unas pequeñas pruebas- fueron a otra habitación -probemos tu sistema nervioso- le pidió que se sentara en una camilla, tomó un pequeño martillo y le dio un leve golpe en la rodilla derecha. Pasaron otros segundos sin que nada pasara hasta que al fin se obtuvo un resultado, solo que este no fue el esperado ya que lo que se movió fue el brazo izquierdo -interesante…- apuntó en una tablilla -hagamos otras pruebas.

Esas fueron tomarle el pulso, ver cuánto tiempo podría aguantar la respiración, trotar en una caminadora con varios alambres pegados a su cuerpo, nadar, subir por una cuerda, levantar pesas y varias más, pero Marsh seguía sin mostrar algún tipo de síntoma o cambio.

-No puedo creer que el suero por el que he sudado tanta sangre no sirviera de nada- el viejo chiflado se lamentó al revisar los análisis y resultados de las pruebas.

-Y yo que quería tanto volverme un súper hombre…- Randy también se lamentó -¿Pero y el dinero? Ya me sometí a su experimento- retomo el asunto principal por el que se prestó para eso.

-Está bien, déjeme hacerle un cheque- sacó su chequera -¿Dijo que su nombre era Randy Mar… qué?- quiso corroborar su nombre. Pero al verlo de nuevo se quedó sin habla.

-Randy Marsh- le afirmó él sonriendo enormemente sin darse cuenta de que sus orejas se volvieron puntiagudas como las de un Vulcán y le creció una cola de lagartija -¿Sucede algo?- lo vio extrañado y subconscientemente se rascó la cabeza con ese apéndice extra.

-Pues… ya me estoy dando cuenta de los primeros síntomas- camino de espaldas sin despegar sus ojos de él y apegando a su cuerpo su raro bastón.

-¿Mis primeros síntomas?- Randy ahora se rascó la nuca con su mano derecha, pero al verla, notó que le crecieron unas filosas garras -¡¿PERO QUÉ RAYOS?!- se asustó y luego vio su cuerpo.

Desde su interior, se podían oír todo tipo de sonidos estomacales incluyendo el de los huesos crujir, músculos, órganos y tejidos desgarrarse. Cayó al piso retorciéndose de la agonía

-¡Ayúdeme, ayúdeme!- extendió su mano derecha al viejo chiflado que solo se limitaba a verlo fijamente sin saber que hacer por él -¡AUAUAUA!- comenzó a dar muchas vueltas por el piso.

Hasta que su brazo derecho se agiganto volviéndose muy musculoso y con unas gruesas venas que palpitaban. Siguió el izquierdo, luego el torso y las piernas volviéndose un monstruo tan grande cuya sombra estaba opacando todo a su alrededor y su cabeza chocó contra el techo.

Aparte de las garras, orejas puntiagudas y cola de lagarto, los demás atributos que consiguió fue una quijada prominente de la que salieron grandes colmillos que apuntan hacia arriba, un tercer ojo en la frente, sus piernas se volvieron patas de pollo escamosas y tenía unas cuantas escamas sobre sus hombros y parte superior de la espalda.

-Sabía que los efectos secundarios en caso de que el suero no funcionara iban a ser terribles ¡Pero no sabía que a estos extremos!- Mephisto solo se limitó a verlo más horrorizado de lo que nunca antes había estado -¿Pero y los culos? ¿Dónde tiene los demás culos? Solo tiene uno- se dio cuenta de que él solo tiene el mismo trasero de siempre y se podía ver a la perfección debido a que los pantalones se desgarraron en esa parte, pero al igual que Hulk, no se despedazaron por completo y seguía tapando las partes nobles.

-¡GUARG! ¡BUSCAR DINERO PARA REGALOS!- después de soltar un rugido, el monstruo se dirigió a una pared y con sus grandes manos la reventó saliendo del laboratorio dirigiéndose al pueblo.

-¡ESPERA! Rayos. Por suerte tengo el remedio para eso- el orate tomó una jeringa enorme llena de una sustancia verde y se dispuso a ir tras su grotesca creación.

-Oye mamá ¿Y papá? No lo he visto en todo el día- preguntó Stan a Sharon. Todo la familia Marsh estaba frente a la TV viendo películas y especiales navideños.

-No sé, hijo. Solo me dijo que iba a estar muy ocupado ayudando al padre de tu amigo Kyle a hacer unos trompos de madera y no ha respondido a ninguna de mis llamadas- su madre no solo estaba preocupada, sino que desconfiaba de las verdaderas intenciones de su torpe marido.

-Lo más seguro es que de nuevo esté haciendo alguna de sus típicas estupideces- sugirió Shelli con toda calma -esta mierda me aburre. Veamos otra cosa- tomó el control y cambió de canal.

 _ **-"Y les traemos las noticias de último momento. Se produjo un escándalo en un antro debido a que un imitador de Lorde estaba dando un concierto privado y fue descubierto debido a que…"-**_ se mostraron los videos del suceso.

-Ah puta mierda…- Stan se sujetó el puente de la nariz -Randy…- Sharon se tapó la cara con ambas manos y negó lentamente la cabeza -no puedo creer que mi hijo siga con esas maricadas- el abuelo Marvin escupió veneno -¿Es demasiado tarde para ponerme en adopción?- Shelli se sobó la sien derecha y decidió cambiar de canal.

 _ **-"¡Y esta fue la pelea que se llevó hoy en el estadio del pueblo de South Park!"-**_ ahora se mostró la lucha enmascarada que Randy tuvo _**-"¡Después de una pelea que muchos considerarían escatológica, el campeón pudo derrotar a su enemigo y desenmascararlo en frente de todos"-**_ se vio como Mr. Armagedón le arrancó la máscara a Randy dejando al descubierto su cara llena de golpes y con una sonrisa estúpida.

-¿Esto está pasando en serio?- Stan y su familia no podía creer lo que veían ante ellos.

-Por todos los cielos Randy… ¿Ahora en qué te has metido?- Sharon se sobaba las sienes.

-Veamos otra cosa. Después la tercera es la vencida ¿Cierto?- Shelli volvió a cambiar de canal.

 _ **-"… y como lo podrán ver mis queridos ciudadanos, las personas siguen manteniendo su espíritu navideño a toda potencia"-**_ por fortuna, ahora mostraban noticias más normales _**-"nada ni nadie podrá quebrantar el alma navideña de cada una de las personas ya que en esta época, las**_ _**personas son capaces de…"-**_ el reportero no pudo seguir hablando ya que se escuchó en bestial rugido y la cámara enfocó al monstruo Randy que caminaba por ahí causando destrozos _**-"¡Esto es**_ _**increíble señoras y señores! Un monstruos está causando un gran alboroto"-**_

-Oh genial, lo único que nos faltaba. Que de nuevo un monstruo estúpido cause destrozos por el pueblo. ¿Qué acaso las calamidades no pueden tomarse un descanso en estas fiestas también?- Shelli ironizó -al menos no se trata de papá volviendo hacer de las suyas- intentó ver el lado bueno de las cosas.

-Oye mamá… ¿Ese monstruo no sé parece a papá?- quiso saber Stan tratando de ver bien la cara del monstruo ya que como la cámara se movía, no se podía enfocar bien.

-¿Pero qué tonterías dices, cielito? Es imposible que esa cosa sea tu padre- Sharon rió nerviosa -"pero no puedo negarlo, esa cosa sí que se parece a mí Randy ¿Será posible que…?"- se tragó un nudo que se le formó en la garganta.

-¡DINERO PARA REGALOS, DINERO PARA REGALOS!- el… "Randyzilla" por así decirlo, caminaba sin rumbo fijo aplastando los vehículos que tenía frente a él y con sus manotas despedazaba las estructuras -¡¿DÓNDE HAY DINERO PARA REGALOS?!- pateó un auto mandándolo a volar.

-Toma, Karen. Feliz Navidad- Kenny le dio a su hermanita una linda muñeca.

-¡GRACIAS KENNY!- la castaña le dio un abrazo y beso en la mejilla -te quiero tanto hermano- se separaron.

-Yo también te quiero hermani…- no pudo seguir hablando ya que el carro le cayó encima aplastándolo y su sangre salpico a la chica que se horrorizó.

-¡OH DIOS MÍO, MATARON A MI HERMANO KENNY!- estalló en llanto. Al menos no recordará eso cuando él reviva al día siguiente como siempre lo hace.

-¡HIJOS DE PUTA!- exclamó de repente Kyle en la sala de su hogar en dónde estaban su hermano y padre que lo vieron fijamente por su grito.

-¡KYLE ESTÁS CASTIGADO!- le regañó Sheila y él se preguntó por qué rayos gritó eso.

-¡DINERO REGALOS, DINERO REGALOS!- Randyzilla siguió caminando sin rumbo fijo, tomó un árbol, lo arrancó de raíz y también lo arrojó al aire.

-¡JO, JO, JO! ¡FELIZ NAVI… HAY!- increíblemente, Santa Claus estaba volando por ahí y su trineo fue impactado por el tronco -¡MAYDAY, MAYDAY, TENGO QUE HACER UN ATERRIZAJE DE EMERGANCIA!- pidió ayuda por radio y cayó empicada soltando una columna de humo.

-¡SANTO CIELOS, ES UN MONSTRUO HORRIBLE!- una mujer señaló espantada al engendro. La bestia la vio fijamente dándose cuenta de que ella llevaba muchos regalos empaquetados.

-¡REGALOS!- enseguida fue tras ella y sus pasos hacían temblar todo el suelo.

La mujer, y las personas que estaban cerca, huían despavoridas de la bestia. Era una fuerza imparable y parecía ser que nada de este mundo podría ponerle un alto a su ola de destrucción en busca de los regalos para su familia y no quedar mal ante esta.

-¡OH MIERDA!- un tipo estaba comiéndose un plátano y tiró la cáscara a un lado para correr.

-¡FLUAG!- en un increíble giro de los acontecimientos, Randyzilla al pisar la cáscara, resbaló y cayó de espaldas haciendo temblar el piso por última vez.

-¡Al fin te alcancé!- Mephisto se le acercó y le inyectó la gran jeringa en el hombro derecho. Al pasar eso, el cuerpo de Randizilla lentamente comenzó a encogerse retomando su forma original.

-Ah… dinero… necesito dinero… para los regalos de mi familia...- Randy balbuceaba entre sueños.

-Debo refinarlo antes de volver a experimentar- el vegete lo dejó tirado a su suerte y se retiró sin más silbando una canción.

Todo ya estaba perdido. No tenía dinero, solo había hecho el ridículo, le han dado golpiza tras golpiza y ha causado varias calamidades lastimando a muchas personas en el proceso. No tenía más opción que regresar derrotado a su hogar y tener que encarar las tristes caras de sus hijos, esposa y padre al decirles que no habría regalos esta Navidad.

-En estos momentos no me caería nada mal otro trago- suspiró viendo que estaba cerca de su casa

-¡AYUDA!- escuchó de repente a alguien pidiendo ayuda -¡Ayúdenme por favor!- vio a una anciana que estaba tirada de espaldas en el piso tratando inútilmente ponerse de pie.

-¡Déjeme ayudarle, abuelita!- sin pensarlo dos veces, fue hasta ella y la levantó -¿Está bien?-

-Si… todo gracias a ti, jovencito- ella le sonrió tiernamente.

-¿Quiere que la acompañe a su casa? Para alguien como usted, es peligroso andar por ahí a estas horas de la noche- se ofreció, después de todo, no tiene prisa en llegar a su hogar.

-Muchas gracias, joven. No sabe lo difícil que es encontrar a alguien así de servicial en estos días- después de que él susurrara: "Ni que lo diga" comenzaron a caminar.

Randy se asombró mucho al notar que ella en realidad vivía en una lujosa mansión, comparable a la de Token.

-Gracias de nuevo por todo, jovencito. Déjeme recompensar su ayuda- ella sacó una chequera y después de firmar, le dio un cheque.

-Pero abuelita, yo no podría aceptar dinero solo por haber hecho lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho en mi lugar y…- dejó de hablar al ver la cantidad de dinero que le ofreció y otra vez sus ojos tomaron la forma del signo $ -¡¿En serio todo esto es para mí?!- no podía creerlo y ella asintió -¡MUCHAS GRACIAS ABUELA! Con esto podré comprarle todos los regalos a mi familia ¡Y mucho más!- se retiró dando saltos de alegría y juntando sus tobillos en el aire.

-Qué joven tan agradable y considerado- la anciana iba abrir la puerta, pero resbaló volviendo a caer de espaldas -¡MALDITA SEA! ¡ES LA QUINTA VEZ ESTE DÍA!- se retorcía.

-Randy… ¿En dónde estás?- Sharon veía asustada el reloj de la sala viendo lo tarde que es.

-Y no veo nada bajo el arbolito- el abuelo señaló un espacio vacío debajo del pino adornado.

-Lo sabía ¡Sabía que nuestros pendejo padre iba hacer cualquier cosa para no celebrar noche buena con nosotros porque se le olvidó nuestros regalos! ¿Qué se podía esperar por parte de un cabeza hueca como lo es él?- Sharon iba a regañar a Shelli por ese comentario.

-¿Y quién dijo que no iba a pasar la noche buena con ustedes?- comentó Randy entrando por la puerta cargando grandes regalos envueltos en brillantes papeles de colores.

-¡¿Randy?!- Sharon se sorprendió al verlo -¡¿En dónde habías estado?! Estaba tan preocupada por ti- lo abrazó después de que dejara de lado los regalos.

-Es que… ¡Es que se me había olvidado en dónde oculté los obsequios! Por eso me demoré todo este tiempo ya que tuve que buscar debajo de las rocas hasta recordar en donde los guardé- sonrió de forma nerviosa ya que fue lo primero que se le ocurrió. Su mujer no se tragó el cuento, pero no dijo nada y dejó pasar por alto ese detalle.

-¿Me compraste la bicicleta, papá?- Stan se le acercó con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

-¡CLARO CAMPEÓN! Toma- le acercó una gran caja y el niño al desenvolverla vio la bicicleta en su empaque -obviamente no podía traerla armada. Pero si quieres más adelante la armamos juntos ¿Te parece bien?- le acarició el cabello.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡GRACIAS PAPÁ!- el niño lo abrazó tiernamente.

-Ahora para mi princesa malhumorada…- se acercó a su primogénita que rugió por ese apodo -Aquí tienes. La máquina de ejercicios por el cuál gritabas tanto- le pasó otra gran caja.

-¡Al fin es mía! ¡GRACIAS CABEZA DE CHORLITO!- el abrazo que ella le dio fue tan aplastante, que lo estaba poniendo azul por la falta de aire. Sharon rió por eso.

-¿Y mi revolver, hijo? ¿Me compraste uno para al fin volarme la tapa de los sesos?- quiso saber su padre acercándosele con la misma emoción que su nieto menor.

-No digas tonterías, papá- su hijo se lo tomó como broma -te traje esto. Una nueva silla de ruedas motorizada último modelo con la que podrás ir de un lado con más facilidad- le pasó otro paquete.

-¡EXCELENTE! Con una silla como esta ¡Podré ponerme sin problemas en medio de la carretera para que me atropellen!- él también se maravilló por su obsequio.

-Randy…- le llamó Sharon para que se le acercara -a mí no me puedes engañar. Sé muy bien que se te había olvidado por completo comprar los regalos y que estuviste todo el día buscando la forma de poder conseguir el dinero para comprarlos mediante todo tipo de trabajos- habló en voz baja.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?- se escandalizó.

-Porque en la tele vi como intentaste cantar como Lorde y cuando peleaste como un luchador enmascarado; y no solo eso, llamé a Jimbo que me dijo sobre esa competencia que hiciste y también llamé a tu jefe que me dijo que no recibiste bono navideño. Así que supongo que estuviste haciendo un montón de locuras para poder conseguir los regalos ¿cierto?- lo vio de manera acusadora y él solo agachó la cabeza asintiendo levemente -por un lado estoy decepcionada ya que me ocultaste la verdad, me mantuviste preocupada todo el día al no saber en dónde estabas y otra vez hiciste de las tuyas… pero en otro sentido estoy orgullosa de ti ya que demostraste que eres capaz de hacer hasta lo imposible para que tu familia sea feliz y no estuviera triste en esta fecha tan especial y también mostraste tener un gran sentido de responsabilidad al no presentarte con las manos vacía y cumplir con tu promesa de conseguir los regalos, tarde, pero es mejor tarde que nunca- le sonrió con dulzura.

-¿Entonces estoy perdonado?- él volvió a mostrar su aptitud de niño chiquito.

-Pues estamos en un 50 y 50, así que supongo que estamos parejos- eso fue suficiente para que diera un grito triunfal acompañado de un leve salto -sabes una cosa, Randy. Ver a nuestros hijos y al abuelo así de felices hace que me pregunte algo- él quiso saber a qué se refería -pues si les compraste todo eso… ¿Qué hay para mí entonces?- su sonrisa enseguida se invirtió.

-Oh, oh…- miró de reojo la pantalla tragándose un nudo en la garganta ya que por tanto ajetreo, se le olvidó el regalo de su mujer -resulta… ¡Que lo oculté en otro lado! Ahora mismo lo busco- volvió a salir por la puerta -"¡Solo espero que las tiendas aún no cierren!"- pensó otra vez desesperado.

-Este hombre…- Sharon se tapó la cara y negó lentamente con la cabeza, pero reía un poco -pero no se le puede hacer nada. Es por eso que lo amo tanto- con una última risa fue ayudar a sus hijos y suegro con sus obsequios.

Pobre Randy, sin dudas este ha sido el día más ajetreado de su vida. todo lo que ha experimentado se lo debe tanto por ser un completo cabeza hueca, despistado e irresponsable que dejó todo…

 _ **¡A ÚLTIMO MOMENTO!**_

 **Primer y único capítulo de esta historia completado el 25/12/2015.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado esta divertida historia navideña del mismo modo en como yo me divertí haciéndola, es que sin dudad Randy es un buen material para hacer todo tipo de historias graciosas y ridículas XD.**

 **Pero más allá del hecho de todas las estupideces que hizo, la enseñanza del fic es: "Que cuando alguien anhela algo y trata de conseguirlo de la manera fácil y rápida sin importarle los demás, nunca lo tendrá, pero si es humilde y decide ayudar al prójimo solo por el deseo de querer ayudarlo sin pedir nada a cambio, es recompensado y tiene bien merecido lo que tanto desea"**

 **Es lo que intenté demostrar con el asunto de la anciana cuando él la ayuda por ser buen samaritano y recibe su justa recompensa. Además esta lo que Sharon le dijo sobre que él está dispuesto a hacer hasta lo imposible para que su familia sea feliz, incluyendo arriesgar el culo de todas las maneras imaginables XD.**

 **Pero dejando de lado las babosadas que él hizo… les deseo a cada uno de ustedes ¡UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD! especialmente a mis amigos más cercanos en esta página, como Coyote Smith, Jva98, entre otros. Espero que hayan disfrutado esta fecha especial que consiste no solo en recibir regalos, sino también estar con la familia, ser considerados con los demás, ayudar al prójimo y…**

 **-¡PORQUE TAMBIÉN ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS!- interrumpió de repente Jesús, que tiene un gorrito de fiesta puesto y sopló un espanta suegras.**

 **-Sí, sí. Ya todo el mundo lo sabe. No tienes que andar recordándolo cada vez que hago un fic navideño- lo hago a un lado -así que de nuevo les deseo una feliz Navidad, que la hayan pasado bien y por último les informo que en el pasado ya he hecho otros especiales navideños titulados: "El Mejor Presente Es Estar presente" "¡El Significado de la Navidad!" & "Los Fantasmas de Cartman" que también son fics muy divertidos ;D y también me hice una cuenta en Devianart con el nombre de Luiska1210 en donde podré plasmar todos mis dibujas :D**


End file.
